1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a practice golf club which enables a beginner to learn not to reduce his driving range and correct an impact misbehavior due to an excessive force on a grip during a downswing.
2. Discussed of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a golf club according to a prior art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a golf club is mainly comprised of a head 1 configured to impact with a golf ball, a shaft 2, and a grip 3.
FIG. 2 shows a principle of applying a force on a golf club during a swing.
Referring to FIG. 2, in order to extend a driving range of an impacted golf ball, a player should perform an impact with a rotational torque attained by an inertial force and a centrifugal force of the head 1 by downswing without enforcing on the grip 3.
Unfortunately, a golf beginner tends to swing a golf club by applying excessive force on his hands grabbing the grip 3 during downswing to extend the driving range of a golf ball.
The head 1, which is far away from the grip 3 via shaft 2, is relatively heavier than the grip 3 or the shaft 2, thereby having the centroid 0 of the golf club placed near the head 1.
Once the beginner applies a force F to the rotational direction of the club through the grip to extend a driving range of the golf ball on impact, the shaft 2 revolves counterclockwise by the force F applied to the grip 3 centering around the centroid 0 while another force F1 is enforced on the head 1 in the opposite direction, which is the antidirection of the rotational torque resulting from the gravity and die centrifugal force of the head during the downswing of the golf club, of the other force F applied to the grip 3. In this case, the motion of the head 1 is more flexible than that of the fixed grip 3.
Therefore, the force F applied to the grip 3 is proportional to the other force F1 applied to the head 1, thereby causing the end of the shaft to be bent to a predetermined degree. Thus, the pliable shaft reduces the rotational torque rather than transfer the force to the golf ball on impact, thereby reducing the driving range of the golf ball due to the unnecessary loss of force.
For these reasons, the beginner should practice hard not to apply excessive force to the grip 3 during downswing.
To improve the problem, a conventional practice golf club is suggested as shown in FIG. 3.
Referring to FIG. 3, a head 5 of a practice golf club is bent over when an excessive force is applied to grip 7 during downswing due to the separation of a shaft 6 from the head 5 and by combining the shaft 6 and the head 5 with a hinge 8.
Unfortunately, the conventional practice golf club fails to achieve a correct address stance since the head combined with the hinge swings left to right due to the enforced address stance.
And, it is difficult to have a correct posture of backswing since the hinge-combined head is waved by gravity when the address stance is switched to a backswing stance, that is, the head is at the peak position of the backswing.
Moreover, it is hard to sense that the head becomes bent over since the head hung from the end of the shaft keeps on rotating when an excessive force is applied to the grip during downswing.
As mentioned in the above explanation, the practice golf club according to the prior art fails to inform a beginner of a misbehavior when an excessive force is placed on a grip during addressing, backswing, downswing and the like, especially, during downswing.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a practice golf club that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
The object of the present invention is to provide a practice golf club which enables a beginner golfer to correctly practice a downswing by preventing the beginner from applying an excessive force on a grip.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the present invention of a practice golf club including a grip grabbed by golfer""s hands, a head impacted with a golf ball, and a shaft connecting the grip to the head, includes a pair of folding shafts, one end of which is fixed to a neck of the head and the other end of which is fixed to the shaft, wherein the folding shafts are folded when a force is exerted on the grip during downswing, a bending-prevention means fixed to the shaft to prevent the head from being bent during follow-through after impact of the golf ball, wherein the bending-prevention means is fixed to prevent the head from moving in a direction left of a center line of the shaft, and a forcing means attached rotatively to the shaft, wherein the head receives a force by the forcing means during address and backswing, and wherein the folding shafts arc folded during downswing by releasing the force of the head.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.